


Liar, liar

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: The Jackal and the Sparrow [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biting, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Light Angst, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Relationship(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: After months without seeing Dee Ryder, Reyes can't help but keep remembering the moments they spent together.





	Liar, liar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Pictures and moments, for the Mass Effect Relationship Week (2018) on Tumblr.
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

_“Hey, Princesa, look at me and let me see me those beautiful green eyes.”_

_Dee looked away from the datapad she was reading and nailed her inquisitive gaze on him, her lips curled into a lopsided grin._

_“What are you up to?” She asked raising an eyebrow and nodding towards the omnitool glowing on his left arm._

_“Nothing.”_

_“Liar.” The datapad’s screen went off when she left it by her side before standing up with one knee on the couch to keep balance. She reached for his hand and pulled him towards her. “C’mon, what are you doing?”_

_“Nothing,” he repeated, trying not to giggle as he let himself fall on the sofa, dragging her with him._

_“Liar,” she reiterated, straddling his hips and lying down on his chest. She pressed her lips against the warm skin of his neck, kissing and biting her way down from his jaw to his collarbone._

_“Don’t you trust me?” Reyes wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her t-shirt a little, enough to feel her bare skin under his palms. He didn’t want to know the answer to that question though, not while he was still keeping secrets, not while those secrets weighted more than their relationship._

_“Not at all.”_

_A low growl escaped his mouth when she pressed herself against his groin, making his semi hard-on throb inside his pants. His hands slid down her back to hold her hips, digging his fingers into her golden skin to keep her still on top of him. He raised her pelvis, hitting her centre with his hardness and she muffled a needy moan against his neck. “Who’s lying now?”_

_Dee’s laughter filled the room, and he couldn’t help but laugh with her, thrilled to hear her happy. Her fingers curled around his wrists, and she pinned his hands above his head, playfully nipping at his bottom lip. “Not—so fast, Shena. Do you think I haven’t noticed?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Deedee,” he answered with an arrogant smile that vanished as fast as her warm mouth found his pulse point._

_“I know that you’ve been—,” she murmured lifting her hips, so they were no longer touching each other. He tried in vain to get rid of her grip and force her to rub against him again, eager to feel her, to touch her, to have her. “—taking me pictures for a while.”_

 

Reyes’ fingers stopped a few inches from his omnitool, just before they touched the screen, the “delete” button still glowing in a corner, tempting him to press it once and for all, like so many other times, to put an end to a story that his lies had killed.

He sipped his whiskey, closing his eyes as the smokey and sweet liquid slid down his throat, burning all those memories he wasn’t able to get out of his mind. 

 

_The soft tingling of her biotics ran through his arms immobilising him as she continued kissing, biting and sucking, teasing him with her mouth, with each move of her body. He desperately wanted to break free and catch her lips with his, turn the tables, kiss her like never before, so when everything was over, she would still remember him, she could still feel his mouth devouring her, worshipping her like the goddess she was._

_“So, we were talking about those photos,” she said still holding his wrists, moving on top of him to brush her hardened nipples against his chest through the thin fabric of her sports bra. “C’mon, let me take a look.”_

_“Are you going to stop teasing me?” Reyes winked at her, grinning as he heard her frustrated sigh._

_“Smartass.”_

_“I mean, I’d like to do it, but—fuck Dee—,” Reyes' voice broke as she started grinding against him, and he bit his bottom lip, struggling to keep his composure. “—You’re making it difficult, you know?”_

_“You can’t always control everything, Reyes.” Her lips brushed his jawline while talking, her warm breath sending chills of pleasure down his spine. “It doesn’t work like that. Not for me.”_

 

He should've listened. He should’ve fucking listened.

The glass slipped from his hand and rolled across the table, spilling the last drops of whiskey on the metal surface. Reyes ran his hands through his hair and leaned back on the couch, taking a deep breath before turning on his omnitool again. The e-mail interface popped up on the screen, and he clumsily typped her name.

From: R. Vidal

To: D. S. Ryder

Subject: Photos

Attached files: pajarito.zip

I just realised that in the end, I didn’t show you the photos I took that afternoon.

Stay safe.

Yours,

Reyes

 

_“Wanna see them, then?”_

_“Depends.”_

_“On what?”_

_“On you. If you want me to stop—,” she purred, then caught a nipple between her teeth as the pad of her thumb brushed the other, before continue kissing her way down to his abdomen. She settled between his thighs, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pants as she licked her lips in a way that made his cock throb in anticipation. “Or not.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For non-Spanish readers:  
> "Princesa" = Princess.  
> "Pajarito" = Little Bird.


End file.
